uk_charts_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs (2014)
Total songs: 280 This is the last week I will dedicate to updating the 2014 chart regularly. I will continue to add songs to it but I will not re-rank the entire chart. I will instead re-rank the 2015 chart fortnightly. Note that Do It All Over Again and I Wish were previously in the 2013 chart at 172 and 124 until 08/10/2014 when I realised they were released or charted in 2014. Also, Heroes, Flutes, Arrows and Curious previously added in 2014 have been moved to the correct 2015 year. Please see my User blog:Hotchoc26/Hotchoc26's End Of Year Chart (2014) blog post for the last update to the 2014 chart. I will continue to update this blog post from time to time but the EOY will not be updated. This week I have only put in the new entries and have updated some of the newer entries. Key Red (Peak): Non-charting Aqua (#): Tied positions Yellow (Peak): Number ones Aqua (Date added): Latest additions ^ = climbers v = fallers star = new to chart R = re-entry to top 100 Stats Because I have already posted my EOY chart I will not continue to thoroughly update this chart, but I will still change some of the newer entries and add in new entries. 101-200 Bold last week positions are climbers, underlined are non-movers and the number in [] is my peak for that song. (UP) indicates entries previously in the 'Non-Top 200 Songs' region. Completely bold entries are new. Songs with no formatting are fallers. Note that I have changed the rule that underlined 'last week' songs previously indicated fallers, which are now indicating non-movers. This is because in most cases the majority of songs are due to fall and would save me time to format these. #(99) 81 My Friend Has A Swimming Pool - Mausi 08/07/2014 #(100) 9*? Kiss You + Salute (Mashup) 19/07/2014 #(101) 98 Wolf Bite - Owl City 14/06/2014 #(102) 92 Me And My Broken Heart - Rixton (Peak: 1) 08/07/2014 #(103) Revolution - R3hab, NERVO & Ummet Ozcan (Peak: 37) 14/06/2014 #(104) Braveheart - Neon Jungle (Peak: 4) 24/07/2014 #(105) 103 Scars For Life - Alesso ft. Ryan Tedder 20/09/2014 #(106) 97 Lovers On The Sun - David Guetta ft. Sam Martin (Peak: 1) 10/08/2014 #(107) [] German Whip - Meridian Dan ft. Big H & JME (Peak: 13) 06/05/2014 #(108) 103 Walking With Elephants - Ten Walls (Peak: 6) 20/09/2014 #(111) 107 Sirens - Cher Lloyd (Peak: 41) 10/08/2014 #(112) 95 Way We Are - Kove ft. Melissa Steel (Peak: 30) 19/07/2014 #(113) 109 Ugly Heart - G.R.L. (Peak: 11) 27/09/2014 #'(117)' 114 Goodness Gracious (The Chainsmokers Remix) - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 16) 07/11/2014 #(114) [] Human - Christina Perri (Peak: 14) 06/05/2014 #(115) 110 The Days - Avicii (Peak: 82) 20/10/2014 #(116) [] Stronger Than Ever - Raleigh Richie (Peak: 31] 20/05/2014 #(118) 70 You & I - One Direction (Peak: 19) 20/05/2014 #(119) 110 Shower - Becky G (Peak: 80) 20/09/2014 #(120) [] Gecko (Overdrive) - Oliver Heldens X Becky Hill (Peak: 1) 08/07/2014 #'(New) 121 One Touch - Baauer feat. AlunaGeorge And Rae Sremmurd' #(121) 118 Team, I Will Never Let You Down (Mashup) - Rita Ora & Lorde 10/12/2014 #(122) 80-90 You Make Me (Avicii By Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 5) 14/06/2014 #(123) 110 California - Amelia Lily (Peak: 83) 20/09/2014 #(124) 117 Don't Tell 'Em - Jeremih ft. YG (Peak: 5) 07/11/2014 #(125) [] Calling All Hearts - Robin Thicke ft. Jessie J & Robin Thicke (Peak: 6) 23/04/2014 #(126) 114 Break The Rules - Charli XCX (Peak: 35) 27/09/2014 #(127) 126 2 On - Tinashe ft. ScHoolboy Q (Peak: 127) 23/12/2014 #(128) 107 I Know - Shift K3Y (Peak: 25) 20/09/2014 #(129) 126 Brave Heart Attack (Mashup) 10/12/2014 #(130) 104 Blame - Calvin Harris ft. John Newman (Peak: 1) 20/09/2014 #(131) 117 Tokyo - Owl City ft. Sekai No Owari 20/10/2014 #(132) 116 Bump & Grind 2014 - Waze & Odyssey vs. R Kelly (Peak: 3) #(133) 80 Louder - Neon Jungle (Peak: 14) 08/07/2014 #(134) [] Ghost - Ella Henderson (Peak: 1) 08/07/2014 #(135) 109 10 Million People - Example 20/09/2014 #(136) [] The Man - Aloe Blacc (Peak: 1) 23/04/2014 #(137) 136 These Days - Take That (Peak: 1) 10/12/2014 #(138) 120 Glow - Ella Henderson (Peak: 7) 20/09/2014 #(139) 128 Boom Clap - Charli XCX (Peak: 6) 20/09/2014 #(140) [] Up All Night - Owl City 19/07/2014 #(141) 114 Don't You Dare - Taio Cruz 20/09/2014 #(142) 116 Do It All Over Again - Elyar Fox (Peak: 5) 06/05/2014 #(143) [] Wild Heart - The Vamps (Peak: 3) 05/02/2014 #(144) 138 Superheroes - The Script (Peak: 3) 20/09/2014 #(145) 117 Angel In Blue Jeans - Train (Peak: 58) 27/09/2014 #(146) [] Home - Leah McFall ft. will.i.am (Peak: 56) 10/08/2014] #(147) 144 I Don't Care - Cheryl Cole (Peak: 1) 07/11/2014 #(148) 129 No Mediocre - T.I. ft. Iggy Azalea (Peak: 49) 20/09/2014 #(149) [] Am I Wrong - Nico & Vinz (Peak: 1) 10/08/2014 #(150) [] Black Widow - Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora (Peak: 4) 20/05/2014 #(151) [] Satisfy - Nero (Peak: 50) 20/05/2014 #(152) [] Chasing The Sun - Sara Bareilles 19/07/2014 #(153) [] Touch - Shift K3Y (Peak: 3) 23/04/2014 #(154) [] You Know The Words - Wiley 09/07/2014 #'(164)' 156 Steal My Girl - One Direction (Peak: 3) 07/11/2014 #(155) 67 Wiggle - Jason Derulo ft. Snoop Dogg (Peak: 8) 20/05/2014 #(156) [] Wake Me Up (Avicii By Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 1) 09/07/2014 #(157) 118 Feel Your Love - Le Youth ft. Javeon (Peak: 146) 20/09/2014 #(158) [] It's On Again - Alicia Keys ft. Kendrick Lamar (Peak: 31) 20/05/2014 #(159) [] Right Here - Jess Glynne (Peak: 6) 19/07/2014 #'(163)' 162 Gold Skies - Martin Garrix, Sander Van Doom & DVBBS ft. Alessia (Peak: 49) 25/11/2014 #'(165)' 163 Sledgehammer - Fifth Harmony (Peak: 112) 23/12/2014 #(160) 159 When I Find Love Again - James Blunt (Peak: 78) 25/11/2014 #(162) 161 Love Me Harder - Ariana Grande & The Weeknd (Peak: 48) 10/12/2014 #(161) 160 Wicked Games - Parra for Cuva ft. Anna Naklab (Peak: 6) 10/12/2014 #(166) 148 Sunlight - The Magician ft. Years And Years (Peak: 7) 20/10/2014 #(167) 158 Hail Rain Or Sunshine - The Script 07/11/2014 #(168) [] Only Love Can Hurt Like This - Paloma Faith (Peak: 6) 08/07/2014 #(169) [] Magic - Coldplay (Peak: 10) 14/06/2014 #(170) [] Half Light - Wilkinson ft. Tom Cane (Peak: 25) 20/05/2014 #(171) [] Hideaway - Kiezsa (Peak: 1) 06/05/2014 #(172) [] Let Go For Tonight - Foxes (Peak: 7) 06/05/2014 #(173) 164 Girlfriends - Joel Compass (Peak: 82) 07/11/2014 #'(193)' 175 All About That Bass - Meghan Trainor (Peak: 1) TBA #(174) 159 Begin Again - Knife Party (Peak: 183) 07/11/2014 #(175) [] Tonight (We Live Forever) - Union J (Peak: 9) 19/07/2014 #(176) 141 Maps - Maroon 5 (Peak: 2) 20/09/2014 #(177) [] Dangerous - David Guetta ft. Sam Martin (Peak: 5) 25/11/2014 #(178) 141 It Was Always You - Maroon 5 (Peak: 40) 20/09/2014 #(179) [] Burning Gold - Christina Perri 10/08/2014 #(180) [] Rude - MAGIC! (Peak: 1) 10/08/2014 #(181) 130 You're Not Alone - Owl City ft. Britt Nicole 20/10/2014 #(182) [] Don't - Ed Sheeran (Peak: 11) 19/07/2014 #(183) [] Open Wide - Calvin Harris ft. Big Sean (Peak: 23) 07/11/2014 #(184) [] Real Girls Eat Cake - The Janoskians (Peak: 37) 20/05/2014 #(185) [] Shot Me Down - David Guetta ft. Skylar Grey (Peak: 4) 20/05/2014 #(186) 157 No Enemiesz - Kiesza (Peak: 30) 20/10/2014 #(187) [] This Is How We Do - Katy Perry (Peak: 33) 10/08/2014 #(188) 171 Slow Acid - Calvin Harris (Peak: 86) 07/11/2014 #(189) 189 Something I Need - Ben Haenow (Peak: 1) #(190) 188 In Your Arms - Nico & Vinz (Peak: 90) 07/11/2014 #'(New) 193 Heartbeat Loud - Andy C & Fiora 21/01/2015 #(191) 179 Resonance - LuvBug ft. Talay Riley (Peak: 13) 07/11/2014 #(192) 192 Scream My Name - Tove Lo 07/01/15 #(194) 194 Beg For It - Iggy Azalea ft. MO (Peak: 111) 07/01/15 #(195) 173 I Want You - Saint Raymond 20/10/2014 #(196) [] Pills N Potions - Nicki Minaj (Peak: 31) 19/07/2014 #(197) 142 I Wish - Cher Lloyd ft. T.I. (Peak: 160) 10/08/2014 #(198) [] Really Don't Care - Demi Lovato ft. Cher Lloyd (Peak: 92) 14/06/2014 Non-Top 200 Songs Total: 80 Songs from 2014 which didn't make the Top 200. These are only listed alphabetically along with the recent dropouts at the beginning. (-) indicates songs not moving from this list since the last update, or is its peak. *(-) 186 6 Words - Wretch 32 (Peak: 8) 25/11/2014 *(-) - 9TS (90s Baby) - Redlight (Peak: 59) 20/10/2014 *(-) - All I See - Bondax (Peak: 63) 25/11/2014 *(-) [] All Of Me - John Legend (Peak: 2) *(-) [] Always (Route 94 Remix) - MK ft. Alana (Peak: 12) 08/07/2014 *(-) 184 Animals - Maroon 5 (Peak: 27) 25/11/2014 *(-) [] Bad - David Guetta & Showtek ft. Vassy (Peak: 22) 20/05/2014 *(-) [] Bassline - GotSome ft. The Get Along Gang (Peak: 171) 20/03/2014 *(-) [] Beating Heart - Ellie Goulding (Peak: 9) *'(New) - Blame It On Me - George Ezra (Peak: 6)' *(-) [] Blk & Blu - Chase & Status ft. Ed Thomas (Peak: 48) *'(New) - Boss Mode - Kniife Party *'(New) - Down By The River - Milky Chance (Peak: ?) *(-) 196 Can't Stop The Love - Neon Jungle ft. Snob Scrilla 10/12/2014 *(-) [] Chandelier - Sia (Peak: 6) 19/07/2014 *(-) 148 Changing - Sigma ft. Paloma Faith (Peak: 1) 27/09/2014 *(-) [] Children Of The Universe - Molly (Peak: 23) *(-) [] Close - Sub Focus ft. MNEK (Peak: 174) *(-) [] Come Over - Clean Bandit ft. Stylo G (Peak: 45) 10/08/2014 *(-) 148 Comeback - Ella Eyre (Peak: 12) 27/09/2014 *(-) [] Dangerous Love - Fuse ODG ft. Sean Paul (Peak: 3) 08/07/2014 *(199) 159 Days With You - Snakehips ft. Sinead Harnett 27/09/2014 *(-) - Desire - Years & Years (Peak: 22) 23/12/2014 *(-) - Dirty Love - Wilkinson ft. Talay Riley (Peak: 20) 10/12/2014 *(-) [] Down On My Luck - Vic Mensa (Peak: 37) 10/08/2014 *(-) [] Everybody Is In The Place - Hardwell (Peak: 59) *(-) [] Everything Is AWESOME!!! - Tegan & Sara ft. The Lonely Island (Peak: 17) *(-) [] Extraordinary - Clean Bandit ft. Sharma Bass (Peak: 5) 14/06/2014 *(-) [] Faded - ZHU (Peak: 3) 10/08/2014 *(-) - Fireball - Pitbull ft. John Ryan (Peak: 49) 23/12/2014 *(-) - Go All Night - Gorgon City ft. Jennifer Hudson (Peak: 14) *(-) [] Got No Fans - Wealdstone Raider (Peak: 5) *(-) [] Headlights - Eminem ft. Nate Ruess (Peak: 66) 10/08/2014 *(-) [] Heart And Soul - Twin Atlantic (Peak: 17) 14/06/2014 *(-) [] Here For You - Gorgon City ft. Laura Welsh (Peak: 7) 08/07/2014 *(-) [] Hey Brother (Avicii by Avicii) - Avicii (Peak: 2) 08/07/2014 *(-) [] Holding Onto Heaven - Foxes (Peak: 14) 08/07/2014 *(-) [] Home - Naughty Boy ft. SAM ROMANS (Peak: 45) 10/08/2014 *'(New) - Hurricane - The Vamps *(-) - Kanye - The Chainsmokers ft. SirenXX 07/01/15 *(-) [] Kisses For Breakfast - Melissa Steel ft. Popcaan (Peak: 10) 20/10/2014 *(-) - I Loved You - Blonde ft. Melissa Steel (Peak: 7) 23/12/2014 *(-) 189 If I Could Change Your Mind - HAIM (Peak: 27) 20/10/2014 *(-) - Imperium - Madeon (Peak: 142) 10/12/2014 *(-) [] Last Night - The Vamps (Peak: 2) 20/05/2014 *(-) 152 Lay Me Down - Pixie Lott (Peak: 114) 20/09/2014 *(-) 195 Let It Be - Labrinth (Peak: 11) 07/11/2014 *(-) [] Let It Go - Idina Menzel (Peak: 11) *'''(New) - '''Like I Can - Sam Smith (Peak: 9) *(-) [] Love Never Felt So Good - Michael Jackson & Justin Timberlake (Peak: 8) 08/07/2014 *(-) 150 Lullaby - Professor Green ft. Tori Kelly (Peak: 4) 20/09/2014 *(-) [] Marilyn Monroe - Pharrell Williams (Peak: 25) *(-) [] Million Pound Girl (Badder Than Bad) - Fuse ODG (Peak: 5) *(-) [] MMM Yeah - Austin Mahone ft. Pitbull (Peak: 34) 08/07/2014 *(-) [] Money On My Mind - (Peak: 1) *(-) [] Nasty - Pixie Lott (Peak: 9) *(-) [] Not A Bad Thing - Justin Timberlake (Peak: 21) 20/05/2014 *(200) 185 Oh Cecilia (Breaking My Heart) - The Vamps ft. Sean Mendes (Peak: 9) 10/12/2014 *(-) 158 One Day (Vandaag) - Bakermat (Peak: 15) 20/09/2014 *(-) [] One More Day (Stay With Me) - Example (Peak: 4) 14/06/2014 *(-) [] Proper Moist - Dapper Laughs (Peak: 15) *(-) [] Ready For Your Love - Gorgon City ft. MNEK (Peak: 4) 05/02/2014 *(-) 199 Real Love - Clean Bandit & Jess Glynne (Peak: 2) 23/12/2014 *(-) [] Settle Down - The 1975 (Peak: 68) *(-) [] Shake That - Dansson & Marlon Hoffstadt (Peak: 46) 06/05/2014 *(-) [] She Looks So Perfect - 5 Seconds Of Summer (Peak: 1) 20/05/2014 *(-) [] Show Me - DJ Zinc (Peak: 167) 19/07/2014 *(-) [] Solo Dancing - Indiana (Peak: 14) 14/06/2014 *(-) [] Stolen Dance - Milky Chance (Peak: 26) 19/07/2014 *(-) [] Stupid Love - Jason Derulo (Peak: 52) 23/04/2014 *(-) - T.I.N.A. - Fuse ODG ft. Angel (Peak: 9) *(-) [] Too Close - Wilkinson ft. Detour City (Peak: 55) 20/03/2014 *(-) [] The Edge - Tonight Alive 09/07/2014 *(-) - Up - Olly Murs ft. Demi Lovato (Peak: 4) *(-) - Wait On Me - Rixton (Peak: 12) 25/11/2014 *(-) [] Wild Wild Love - Pitbull ft. G.R.L. (Peak: 6) 20/05/2014 *'(New) - Wish You Were Mine - Phillip George' (Peak: 2) *(-) [] Wizard - Martin Garrix & Jay Hardway (Peak: 7) *(-) [] Word Up - Little Mix (Peak: 6) *(-) - You Got It All - Union J (Peak: 2) 23/12/2014 Category:Blog posts Category:Hotchoc26's Blog Posts Category:Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs Category:Hotchoc26's Favourite Songs By Year